Stupid?
by jordinajamaica
Summary: Neither Danny nor Lindsay could celebrate New Year's eve properly. What are they going to do to fix that? I suck at summaries...DL all the way


Lindsay was sitting in the break room watching the tv. It was 7 am of the first day of the new year 2008. Images from the New Years parties in some of the most imprtant cities of the world were on the screen, but one specially caught her attention. It was an image of Times Square in New York and a young couple were kissing when the countdown ended, the next image affected her even more, a man was kneeling and asking his girlfriend to marry her. All on tv, but those were normal people like her. That made her think. She was beginning the year the same way she had began the last one, alone. A single tear rolled through her cheek.

Danny had entered in the room when he saw his partner completely absorved by the tv. After a minute he saw a tear. He sat next to her making her jump.

"Are you ok, Montana?" His voice was pure concern

She brushed her cheek nervously and spoke "Yeah..."She said in a whisper. After a short pause she continued "So, what did you do last night? You went somewhere with that girlfriend of yours? Cindy, right?"

"Cindy? We broke up 2 months ago, Montana. You should pay more attention to the gossip around the lab!" He said grinning "I went with Flack to a party but we were both on second call, so at midnight I was in a crime scene in Queens" He rubbed the back of his neck "And you, countrygirl? How was your first New Years eve in New York?" He asked shily

"I went to a party in my building. I was there for a while but I didn't knew anybody and all were couples. I feel out of place so I went back home before midnight" Lindsay said blushing lightly.

Danny just nodded and after a short pause he smiled widely and left the room, leaving Lindsay atonished.

It was nearly 8 pm when Lindsay finally arrived at her apartment. The first day of this new year hadn't been any better than any other of the past year. She took a long hot shower and changed her clothes to her pj's. She was ready to order Chinese food when a knock in her door surprised her. When she opened the door a smiling Danny was there standing in front of her door.

"What are you doing here Danny?" She said half amused

"Wait, there isn't a party in this building tonight?" He said smiling widely

"What are you talking about?" She said confused

"Montana, you look great like this but I think you need to change your clothes for the activity I have in mind"

"Danny!" She said rolling her eyes

"Just put on some jeans and a pull. Trust me, for once in your life. I'll wait you here" He said sitting on her couch

"I trust you with my life, Danny" She said and blushed immediately "Ok, give me five minutes"

Ten minutes later Danny was leading Lindsay upstairs her own building.

"Where are we going Danny?"

"Just wait a litle more, Montana" He then opened the roof's door and lead her out were she saw all her lab partners partying out there.

She simled widely and turned to Danny that was staring at her grinning.

"What's all that?" She asked amused

"That's your New Years eve party!" She looked at her and he continued. "I just thought that it would be great to help you experience you first New York important night, surrounded with your friends or at least people who know you" He said rubbing the back of his neck

She looked at him and her smile grow even bigger "That's...just...It's like... I could kiss you right now!" She said blushing and regretting what she just said as he saw Danny leanning to her and grinning

"Save that thought for later" He said and pushed her to the crowd of people that were waiting for her.

The night went great. Lindsay was smiling all the time and enjoying all that free time with her friends.

"You know he had been all the afternoon organising all this? He hasn't even slept since yesterday afternoon!" Stella said to Hawkes

"Are you kidding me? WAW! That's really...waw! He must like her a lot" Hawkes continued and Stella nodded

Lindsay was listening to that conversation without being noticed. He blushed lightly for the hundreth time that day and went to find Danny.

"Hey Danny!" She said when she finally found him in one of the corners of the roof.

"Montana! Are you enjoying the party?"

"That's great. Thank you" She said. He just nodded and then yawned.

"Exactly how many hours you've been awake now?" Lindsay asked

"I remember taking a 2 hours nap yesterday afternoon" He said and yawned again

"Ok! I think that because it's my party I can decide to do the famous countdown now and this way you can go to sleep soon."

"I like the way you think, Montana!"

Lindsay reunited all her friends and partners and the countdown began. She was awfully nervous with Danny next to her. The only thought of him kissing her made her felt weak and shiver. She didn't even dare to look at him and when she finally did it Danny was looking at her smiling, but his smile was different from any she had ever seen before. It was like an announcement of what was going to happen.

"3...2...1...0"

Lindsay looked at Danny and he was looking at her. The moment arrived. The moment she had been waiting since he had seen him for the first time in the zoo several months ago. Suddenly she felt an arm grab her and made her turn around. She then saw Flack leaning to her and kissing her. A soft peck on the lips and then he hugged her "Happy New Year, Linds!!"

Lindsay was surprised and really mad with Flack but she couldn't exteriorise her feelings or she would be completely exposed. So, she just smiled and hug him back. When she turned around again, Stella was hugging Danny who looked disappointed. Before she could react Hawkes was hugging her. After that everyone began to hug her and Danny was hugged by lots of female lab techs.

The minutes passed as well as their moment had passed. Everyone began to leave except for Flack, Danny, Hawkes and Stella. They voluntered to help her clean up all the mess but she refused them and send them home. She was alone in the roof with a huge bag full of trash, she let out a huge sigh and continued cleaning. She was cursing Flack under her breath. She was talking so fast and so low than it was impossible to understand what she was saying.

Danny was observing the scene in front of him amused. Lindsay was gesticulating nervously and speaking really low but he couldn't understand anything she was saying. He decided to clear his throat and she turned around slowly to look at him

"I forgot my jacket" He said still smiling

"Oh" Lindsay said quite disappointed. She was happy to see him there but she'd prefered that was for a different reason than a jacket. _'But what were you expecting Monroe? He likes tall blonde girls with big boobs. You are not his type. He did all this just to be kind. You are so stupid to think he had some romantic feeling towards you. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

"Waw! That bag looks heavy. Do you need any help, Montana?" Danny's voice woke her up from her thoughts

"No...It's...It's just...I." Lindsay wasn't able to speak

He aproached her. He was now standing really close to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and the other under her chin to make her look at him.

"What's bothering you, Linds?" He said in a really soft voice

She looked at him directly in the eyes and wasn't able to talk. Those blue eyes were hypnotising her. She could get lost in them, in fact she was getting lost in them. She leaned to him and kiss him. Danny was so atonished by her actions that wasn't able to react until it was too late. Lindsay had pulled away. Her hands were on her face and she was cursing again.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She threw her hands to the air and began to walk in circles.

Danny was frozen in the middle of the roof. Lindsay remembered that he was there and began to walk in his direction

"Shit, Danny! I'm sorry! I didn't want to bother you! I feel so stupid! It's just that..." She realised that their situation couldn't be worse so she decided to explain everything to him "I thought you liked me. You did all this for me and I was overwelmed with everything and I really thought you were going to kiss me after the countdown was over but then Flack came and he kissed me and I was so mad with him and I wanted to hug you but all the lab techs were there and they were all"

She was interrupted by Danny's lips crushing into hers. His hands were in her waist pulling her closer. The kiss was full of passion and need. He pulled apart soon but didn't let her go. She looked at him confused and he spoke

"I was going to kiss you after the countdown and I hate Flack and those lab techs too." He kissed her again softly but she quickly deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart he continued "and I like you, Montana. I'm quite crazy about you, you know?" He blushed lightly after that.

She looked at him smiling widely and kiss him again. Her hands were around her neck and one of his was on her hair and the other was moving throught all the lenght of her back.

"Finally" She said

"Yes! I think it was about time" He said

"You nearly srewed everything, Flack, why do you have to kiss her?"

"Come on Stell, you are just jealous." He winked at her and continued "You know that if they've kissed because of the countdown they would have continued playing this flirting game for at least some more months!"

"Yeah, that's true. How do you managed to hide his jacket, anyways?"

"I didn't. When he left the roof with us, he was already wearing his jacket. I think he just needed a litle excuse"

"Sweet." She paused took his hand in hers and lead him out of the roof "Come'on Flack. Let's go! You still owe me a New Year's kiss and they need to be alone"

"Your wishes are orders to me, hun" Flack said smirking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a litle late! Let me know what you think!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
